nuances de sépia
by lilou black
Summary: De la Scandinavie à un orphelinat tibétain, voyage initiatique vers un passé lointain et une quête de soi.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Nuances de sépia

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Amitié, général, un peu de drame

**Personnages :** Mû, Aphrodite, mention de pairings divers

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** Merci à Andromède pour le soutien, les encouragements, les critiques constructives, le bottage de derrière et tout le fourniment.

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

  
_

Sanctuaire, 27 mars 1991

Il avait laissé sa décision mûrir pendant la nuit et à présent, il était sûr de lui. Son maître serait probablement perplexe devant sa requête mais à présent qu'il était un adulte responsable, majeur et vacciné, il n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre… du moins pour ce qui était de ses affaires personnelles. Il s'était promis de faire ce voyage depuis la fin de la guerre et avait attendu la bonne date pour en faire la demande par souci des conventions tout en sachant qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête… comme toujours. Il ne s'en était ouvert à personne, pas même à Saga qui dormait encore à côté de lui, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'on le comprendrait. Le seul à pouvoir saisir les tenants et les aboutissants de son projet était Shion… bien qu'il risque fort de penser qu'une telle attitude n'était pas très digne d'un chevalier.

Mû s'en moquait. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Il quitta le lit sans faire de bruit et se rendit dans sa cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner, thé et flocons d'avoine pour lui, café noir et tartines pour Saga. Malgré toutes les particularités de cette journée, il se sentait aussi calme que d'habitude et se sentait sûr de son fait.

Il avait vingt-cinq ans et s'apprêtait à retourner vers son passé.

Son compagnon le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. L'odeur du café l'avait tiré du lit comme d'habitude. Vêtu d'un bas de pyjama mangé au mites et le cheveu ébouriffé, il se dirigea comme un automate vers sa tasse qu'il vida en une gorgée bien que le liquide fût brûlant. De fait, il avait les lèvres chaudes quand il embrassa Mû en chuchotant, avec un sourire vaguement canaille :

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Le chevalier du Bélier sourit. Il posa une main dans le cou de Saga pour réclamer un autre baiser et goûter la saveur du café sur la bouche de son amant.

Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il tolérait la caféine.

Les deux hommes déjeunèrent ensemble puis Saga se rendit aux arènes tandis que Mû montait au palais du Grand Pope.

Il n'avait toujours pas parlé de son projet.

oOØOo

En voyant débarquer son disciple, Shion ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une pareille demande. Il pensait que depuis le temps, Mû avait oublié tout ce qui se rapportait à sa petite enfance, mais c'était une erreur. Il souhaitait quitter le Sanctuaire pour quelques jours et se rendre au Tibet dans l'orphelinat où il avait passé les trois premières années de sa vie et retrouver la nourrice qui avait pris soin de lui à l'époque. Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Shion, il se souvenait encore de cette femme ainsi que de la promesse qu'il s'était faite quand il était petit, à savoir la revoir une fois devenu adulte. Le Grand Pope n'avait accordé aucune importance à ce serment enfantin. Mû était destiné à être chevalier et il mourrait probablement à un âge précoce puisque la menace du retour d'Hadès se faisait précise à ce moment-là. Il n'en avait rien dit cependant au jeune Atlante, pensant que le temps ferait son œuvre et que briser ce simple rêve relevait de la cruauté pure et simple.

Jamais il n'aurait cru cette promesse si sérieuse et, alors qu'il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre après ce qu'il avait vécu, la demande de son disciple l'avait laissé pantois. Il avait respecté sa décision mais avait précisé que ce départ du Sanctuaire nécessitait l'aval d'Athéna. Un détail, ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Aucune menace ne se profilait à l'horizon, Mû était un chevalier dévoué et compétent et la déesse n'avait aucune raison de refuser d'accéder à sa requête.

Shion se rendit donc dans le temple où résidait l'incarnation en se sentant soudain très vieux.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu grandir son disciple même si, malgré sa maturité, il était encore susceptible de se laisser déborder par ses sentiments. Mû avait baissé sa garde et n'avait pas fait attention à une présence juste derrière la porte.

Celle d'un chevalier qui n'avait pas encore perdu l'habitude d'écouter derrière les portes.

oOØOo

Caché derrière une colonne du temple du Pope, Aphrodite était troublé. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à entendre une telle requête de la part de Mû. Certes, il connaissait fort mal le chevalier du Bélier. Dix temples les séparaient. Ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvé de points communs, à tout le moins ne s'étaient-ils pas donné la peine d'en chercher. Le Suédois trouvait son collègue de la première maison ennuyeux au possible. Trop lisse, trop inexpressif, il ne perdait son calme légendaire que pour se battre et encore, l'ennemi devait être particulièrement coriace. De fait, Aphrodite était fier d'avoir fait sortir Mû de sa tanière mentale lorsqu'il l'avait affronté vêtu d'un Surplis au début de la guerre sainte. C'était la seule fois à sa connaissance où l'Atlante avait _exprimé_ quelque chose. Sorti de cet événement…

Aphrodite s'était parfois demandé comment le couple que Mû formait avec Saga pouvait tenir. Le Gémeaux avait besoin d'une forte tête, pas d'une créature imperturbable qui ne proférait un mot plus haut que l'autre que quand il l'estimait nécessaire, c'est à dire pas souvent.

Tout à ses préjugés, le chevalier des Poissons n'aurait jamais cru que le natif de Jamir puisse à ce point se préoccuper d'autrui, a fortiori s'il s'agissait d'une personne dont il n'était même pas sensé se souvenir. Le cœur du Suédois se serra. Lui ne se rappelait que vaguement de ce qui avait précédé son arrivée au Domaine sacré, si ce n'était la méfiance, le dégoût, le vent et l'odeur de la mer. Il avait été un sauvageon, un enfant sale qui avait fugué de tous les orphelinats où on l'avait placé et son maître l'avait trouvé quand il avait cinq ans, alors qu'il jouait les passagers clandestins à bord d'un ferry en partance pour le Danemark. Bien qu'il ait depuis intégré les habitudes, les techniques et le mode de vie de ses prédécesseurs, une part de sa personne, bien cachée, dont personne ne savait rien, avait gardé la méfiance et les angoisses de son enfance. Jamais il n'avait cherché à lutter contre cet aspect de lui. Il avait préféré l'ignorer, espérant que tout s'effacerait avec le temps. Il n'était pas arrivé à oublier, pas plus qu'il n'avait eu le courage de se débarrasser de cette feuille pliée en quatre qui l'avait accompagné presque toute sa vie.

Il se prit à envier Mû. Il n'aurait certainement pas eu le courage d'aller trouver Shion et de lui demander l'autorisation de quitter le Sanctuaire pour régler son problème et trouver une réponse à cette question qui le taraudait depuis sa petite enfance. À son grand désarroi, il avait envie d'accompagner le chevalier du Bélier, de le voir faire ce travail sur son passé pour y puiser la force de faire de même. Trouver cette pièce de puzzle manquante ne dépendait pas uniquement de la possibilité de partir, mais aussi de sa propre propension à assumer ce qu'il découvrirait… ou pas. Le calme inébranlable de Mû, sa discrétion pourraient s'avérer un soutien utile… après tout, sa quête n'était pas si éloignée que ça de celle de l'Atlante.

Aphrodite redescendit dans son temple et s'enferma dans ses appartements.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

oOØOo

Saga marqua sa désapprobation en allumant une cigarette. Il savait que Mû détestait l'odeur du tabac et c'était son moyen d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sans s'énerver. Jamais il ne se serait mis en colère contre le chevalier du Bélier. Il en était incapable et ç'avait toujours été comme ça.

Mû ouvrit le soupirail.

« Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, dit-il.

— Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

— C'est quelque chose que je dois régler seul. Si tout se passe bien, on retournera là-bas ensemble. Pour le moment… »

Le gardien de la troisième maison haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Mû. Lui et Kanon avaient connu le Sanctuaire toute leur vie. Probablement issus d'une famille très pauvre, ils avaient été abandonnés tous les deux près du local à poubelles d'un immeuble vétuste et Shion les avaient ramassés là. Deux bambins de quelques jours capables de se réchauffer à coups de cosmos n'était pas courant même s'ils agissaient par simple instinct de survie. Saga le savait après avoir fait des recherches sur la question quand il avait usurpé la place de grand Pope. De ce fait, il connaissait les détails de la naissance et de la petite enfance d'une grande partie des chevaliers. Mû avait passé trois ans dans un orphelinat près de Llassa. Milo, Shura et Camus venaient de familles d'accueil. Aioros ne venait de nulle part : il avait fui le domicile familial avec Aiolia quand celui-ci était bébé. Aldébaran avait grandi avec d'autres orphelins dans une favela. Shaka avait été élevé par des moines dans un temple à Calcutta. Deathmask avait été trouvé près du cadavre en partie décomposé de sa mère, ce qui expliquait en grande partie ses psychoses. Quant à Aphrodite, il avait été trouvé sur un bateau, alors qu'il fuyait l'orphelinat dans lequel il était sensé se trouver. Tout cela, Saga avait pris conscience, malgré sa personnalité corrompue à l'époque, que la petite enfance des uns et des autres avaient eu un impact sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus et sur leur façon de remplir leur fonction. Néanmoins, il comprenait mal que Mû ait envie de se tourner ainsi vers son passé et de voyager à l'autre bout de la planète pour retrouver sa vieille nounou.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Son compagnon l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. Ce n'était, comme il l'avait dit, que l'affaire de quelques jours. Il n'empêche qu'il aurait voulu partager ce moment avec lui, parce qu'il lui devait presque la vie.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et adressa à Mû un sourire qui signifiait qu'il acceptait, même s'il ne comprenait pas. Le chevalier du Bélier sembla satisfait et glissa une main dans le cou du Gémeaux pour le remercier de respecter son choix ou pour le rassurer. Saga se prêta à la caresse avec ravissement et évoqua l'éventualité de profiter de la présence de Mû de façon un peu plus horizontale.

Il eut à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée. Une présence se signala à l'entrée du temple. Saga grogna.

« Qu'est-ce que me veut Aphrodite, bon sang ? »

Mû haussa les épaules dans un geste d'ignorance.

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Nuances de sépia

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Amitié, général, un peu de drame

**Personnages :** Mû, Aphrodite, mention de pairings divers

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** Merci à Kiranagio, Andromède et Ariesnomu pour les reviews.

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

  
_

Mû aurait dû être en colère. Il n'aimait pas les curieux, il tenait à son intimité surtout quand il s'agissait d'affaires aussi personnelles. Néanmoins il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Aphrodite. Le Suédois, dont l'ego atteignait habituellement des sommets, avait fait preuve d'une étrange humilité quand il avait admis avoir surpris la conversation entre le chevalier du Bélier et son maître. Bien sûr, il avait peut-être adopté le profil bas en présence de Saga. Cependant, l'Atlante avait suffisamment confiance dans la nature profonde de ses frères d'armes pour penser qu'Aphrodite n'était peut-être pas le narcissiste méprisant et assoiffé de pouvoir dont il se donnait l'image.

Par ailleurs, Mû se demandait pourquoi le Suédois lui avait demandé de venir dans son temple, même s'il espérait que cette entrevue ne durerait pas trop longtemps ; il tenait à profiter de sa soirée d'anniversaire en compagnie de Saga.

Les appartements du temple des Poissons, exigus à la base, semblaient plus réduits encore du fait d'une lourde décoration. Tous les murs étaient couverts d'étagères sur lesquelles s'entassaient en vrac des livres, des pots d'herbes et de tisane et des produits d'entretien pour plantes. Trois bougies étaient allumées sur la table. Le parfum végétal embaumant l'atmosphère était étouffant et Mû se prit à regretter les odeurs de café et de tabac froid régnant dans la troisième maison.

Aphrodite semblait légèrement nerveux même si, Mû le supposait, il était trop fier pour laisser paraître quoique ce soit. Ses mains tremblaient un peu tandis qu'il faisait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé et il n'avait de cesse de coincer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille dans un geste convulsif.

Après avoir posé deux tasses de thé au jasmin sur la table, le chevalier des Poissons s'éclipsa un moment en signifiant à Mû de ne pas bouger. Ce dernier était de plus en plus surpris de l'attitude de son collègue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une simple conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû surprendre déstabilisait autant Aphrodite. Il resta seul quelques minutes avec ses questions avant que le Suédois ne revienne, une feuille de papier pliée en quatre à la main. Il la tendit à Mû qui la déplia avec perplexité.

Il ne comprit pas un mot de ce qui était écrit dessus.

« Aphrodite ?

— … ?

— Je ne comprends pas le suédois.

— Oh. Pardon. J'imagine que je vais devoir tout t'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce serait peut-être utile, en effet. »

Aphrodite fit les cents pas dans la pièce encombrée pendant quelques minutes puis déclara simplement :

« Ce papier, c'est mon acte de naissance. »

Mû eut un peu de mal à accuser le coup. Les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient-ils pas sensés ne rien savoir de leurs parents ? La seule exception qu'il connaissait était Hyoga, le jeune chevalier du Cygne, qui avait vu sa mère mourir dans un naufrage. Aphrodite montra deux mots sur la feuille.

« Le nom de ma mère. »

Le gardien du premier temple regarda de plus près et lut le nom de « Eleonora Blömberg ». Sur la ligne du dessous, il repéra un prénom : Stefan.

« C'est moi, dit le chevalier des Poissons. Stefan est mon vrai prénom.

— Et ton père ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il est indiqué que je suis né de père inconnu.

— Comment es-tu entré en possession de ce papier ?

— Les services sociaux en ont envoyé un exemplaire à chaque orphelinat où je suis allé. Je l'ai volé quand je me suis enfui pour la dernière fois, avant d'être trouvé par mon maître. »

Un petit silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Aphrodite avait-il donc gardé ce papier pendant vingt ans ? Dans quel but ? Mû comprenait de moins en moins.

« J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai montré ce papier…

— En effet.

— Mû, je l'ai gardé parce que je ne me souviens absolument pas de ma mère. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas de passé. J'ai été trimballé d'orphelinat en orphelinat jusqu'à ma venue au Sanctuaire. Je… je me suis promis qu'un jour, je saurais qui je suis. J'ignore pourquoi tu veux revoir ta nourrice au Tibet mais… si je viens avec toi, est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais en Suède faire des recherches sur ma mère ? »

Mû ne répondit pas. Il ne savait quoi penser.

« Pendant des années, je me suis efforcé d'oublier que je n'avais pas d'identité, reprit le Scandinave. J'ai cherché la puissance pour devenir quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que j'ai suivi Saga quand il était grand Pope. C'est pour ça que j'ai trahi Athéna. Quitte à n'être rien, je cherchais l'indépendance.

— C'est idiot, asséna Mû. Tu te crois peut-être puissant mais tu as fait preuve d'une faiblesse d'âme pitoyable.

— J'en suis conscient, répliqua Aphrodite avec humeur. Quand nous sommes revenus, après la guerre, je me suis promis de faire ces recherches, de découvrir qui j'étais et de tout reprendre à zéro. Tu m'as fourni cette occasion en demandant à Shion l'autorisation de partir. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi et crois-moi, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Tu as le droit de refuser de m'aider mais si tu acceptais… peut-être que je pourrais m'amender en sachant enfin qui je suis.

— C'est plus compliqué que cela et tu le sais. Mais si tu crois que ça va vraiment t'aider… je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Seulement, je dois y réfléchir un peu. Je te donnerai ma réponse définitive demain. »

Aphrodite sembla profondément soulagé. Quant à Mû, il ne s'éternisa pas. Il devait parler à Saga.

Quand il quitta le temple des Poissons, le Scandinave l'interpella :

« Mû, ne parle à personne de ce que je t'ai montré. C'est… c'est mon secret. »

En entendant ces mots, l'Atlante sentit la balance pencher en faveur d'Aphrodite… même s'il lui restait des choses à vérifier.

oOØOo

Si le chevalier des Gémeaux était habitué aux silences de son amant, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi absorbé par ses pensées. Il semblait avoir besoin de parler mais Saga savait que l'y forcer ne servirait à rien. Il suffisait de faire preuve de patience… ou de ruse. Il préféra la seconde solution car il refusait que cette soirée particulière soit gâchée à cause de cette satanée entrevue entre Mû et Aphrodite. Alors il tira l'Atlante de ses pensées en lui faisant une proposition des plus farfelues : une tasse de café.

Mû n'aimait pas le café. Cela suffit à déclancher la conversation.

« Comment était Aphrodite à l'époque où tu étais grand Pope ? »

Saga avait toujours admiré la simplicité avec laquelle Mû abordait cette période douloureuse. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir et pour repousser les souvenirs pénibles.

« Obsédé par sa beauté et par la soif de pouvoir. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, selon lui. Il était le plus beau chevalier du Sanctuaire, il le savait, il n'y avait que Misty du Lézard pour rivaliser avec lui sur ce point. Il pensait qu'être proche de moi, m'obéir, moi qui n'étais qu'un malade qui se prenait pour un dieu, lui donnerait le pouvoir qui lui manquait pour atteindre une sorte de perfection. Mais au fond de lui, je pense qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je pense qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Tout pour lui n'était qu'apparences et quand on abordait un sujet un peu plus personnel avec lui, il se refermait comme une huître. Je n'en ai jamais été témoin personnellement, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, ce genre de choses ne m'intéressait pas mais Deathmask me l'a dit.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. Il m'a dit que du fait qu'Aphrodite ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'il ressentait, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et qu'il était potentiellement dangereux. Pour moi, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Aphrodite était fort, il m'était a priori dévoué, j'avais besoin de lui et je me pensais capable de le neutraliser s'il s'opposait à moi. »

Saga n'aimait vraiment pas évoquer ce genre de souvenirs. D'autant plus que Mû restait parfaitement stoïque et ne laissait rien paraître. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Mû, pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?

— Aphrodite veut partir au Tibet avec moi. Il souhaite aussi que je l'accompagne en Suède… pour retrouver la trace de sa mère.

— Il n'a donc pas assez de couilles pour le faire tout seul ?

— Je ne pense pas, honnêtement. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, comme si la conversation qu'il a surprise ce matin entre mon maître et moi avait tout fait remonter. Il met ses erreurs sur le compte de son absence d'identité, comme il dit. Il ne connaît que le nom de sa mère et prétend qu'en savoir plus sur elle lui permettrait de recommencer à vivre sur de bonnes bases.

— Et tu en penses quoi ? Tu as accepté ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aiderais pas. Je voulais juste avoir ta vision des choses parce que je sais que tu le connais mieux que moi.

— Hum… »

Saga ne sut trop quoi dire. Une chose était sûre cependant, l'absence de Mû durerait plus longtemps que prévu. Certes, pour des chevaliers comme eux, transiter par la Suède en rentrant du Tibet n'était pas un grand détour. Cependant, combien de temps durait ce séjour ?

Il n'avait pas envie que cette séparation s'éternise mais, le chevalier du Bélier ayant tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il lui fallait s'y habituer. Alors…

… Autant profiter du temps qui restait.

Saga attira Mû contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire de bon cœur. Les deux hommes enlacés se dirigèrent vers la chambre et se firent invisibles, entre les soupirs et leurs auras emmêlées.

oOØOo

Sanctuaire, 30 mars 1991

Saga fumait une cigarette en buvant son café quand il sentit une présence à l'entrée de son temple. Il ne se donna même pas la peine d'éteindre son mégot. Mû était parti la veille et il était le seul à lui faire la morale quand il fumait. Les autres chevaliers — à tout le moins ceux qui ne lui taxaient pas ses clopes — ne faisaient aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

Comme toujours, il se sentit un peu nerveux en voyant le grand Pope entrer dans son temple. Malgré les années, le crime commis contre la personne de Shion le pesait toujours autant. Le visiteur, quant à lui, sourit aimablement.

« Bonjour, Saga, dit-il.

— Bonjour, répliqua Saga. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Shion éclata de rire.

« Ne sois pas aussi formel. Après tout, nous sommes morts de la même façon, ça crée un lien, tu ne penses pas ? »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux se renfrogna. Comme son disciple, l'ancien Bélier évoquait ses crimes passés — et son suicide dans le cas présent — avec une facilité déconcertante. Pour cacher sa gêne, il se leva et servit à son invité surprise une tasse de café sans que ce dernier le lui ait demandé.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, dit Shion.

— Eh bien, à part le fait que Mû soit parti hier et que je ne sache pas quand il va revenir, tout va bien, j'imagine.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est parti ?

— Sa nourrice.

— Oui, mais les raisons profondes ?

— Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

— Non. Je n'ai que des conjectures… »

Le terme de « conjectures » éveilla la curiosité de Saga. D'un signe de tête, il invita le grand Pope à lui en dire plus. Après tout, Mû était son amant, il avait le droit de savoir.

« De deux choses l'une, expliqua Shion en reposant sa tasse de café. Il est fort probable qu'il ait voulu revoir sa nourrice pour achever son processus de reconstruction après que nous soyons tous revenus à la vie. Après tout, même si je lui ai appris à considérer cette femme comme faisant partie de son passé, c'est elle qui l'a élevé les trois premières années de sa vie. Dans le même temps… il y avait un lien très spécial entre eux. Quelque part, confier Mû à cette femme en particulier a été une erreur.

— Comment ça ?

— Chez nous autres Atlantes, la mémoire familiale se transmet. Chaque enfant qui naît a en lui les souvenirs de ses parents, de ses grands-parents et ainsi de suite, sauf si lesdits souvenirs sont particulièrement pénibles, auquel cas l'enfant occulte. C'est le cas de Mû. Il a été conçu dans des circonstances très douloureuses pour sa mère.

— C'est à dire ?

— Il y a trente ans, les dictatures chinoise et soviétiques se sont intéressées aux particularités parapsychiques de mon peuple. Beaucoup de femmes atlantes ont été enlevées pour des expériences médicales et certaines ont été engrossées pour que les biologistes à la solde de ces gouvernements étudient leurs enfants. Mû… est un enfant fabriqué. Si sa mère ne s'était pas enfuie du laboratoire où elle était séquestrée, il serait devenu de la chair à savants. »

Saga déglutit péniblement. Il ne comprenait pas où Shion voulait en venir mais ces révélations sur la naissance de Mû étaient très douloureuses à entendre. Il prit sur lui pour entendre la suite.

« J'ai recueilli Mû à sa naissance. Je savais déjà qu'il serait amené à porter l'armure du Bélier mais je ne pouvais pas le ramener au Sanctuaire tout de suite. Il y avait déjà trop de nourrissons orphelins amenés à devenir chevaliers à soigner. Alors je l'ai confié à cette nourrice, dont l'organisation avec laquelle nous sommes liés m'avait dit le plus grand bien. Seulement, j'ignorais qu'elle portait un fardeau aussi lourd que celui du bébé.

— Un fardeau ?

— Six chiffres tatoués sur le bras gauche. La nourrice de Mû a vu le côté le plus atroce de la nature humaine. Je l'ai découvert tout à fait par hasard. Et il est probable que du fait de son don d'empathie, Mû l'ait compris rapidement même s'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il y a un lien entre ces deux personnes. Ils ont en commun le fait d'avoir été victimes de la violence des gens. Même s'il en est pas conscient, Mû a dû vouloir la revoir pour cette raison. Plus que mère et fils de substitution, ils sont frère et sœur de torture. Tu comprends ? »

_Pas vraiment_, eut envie de dire Saga. Les pouvoirs des Atlantes étaient à son sens aussi mystérieux que puissants. De plus, toutes ces révélations lui ôtaient toute envie de réfléchir. Il ne pensait qu'à son amant conçu dans la douleur et élevé par une nounou déportée. Si ce fameux lien dont parlait Shion lui semblait totalement abstrait, le fait que Mû ait quitté le Sanctuaire juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans le chaos et la violence lui sembla d'un coup évident. Il _savait_ ce qui allait se passer. Il était sensible à toute manifestation de la cruauté et de la bassesse des humains. Ces mêmes péchés dans lesquels lui, Saga, avait sauté à pieds joints, aveuglé par sa propre folie.

Il eut honte.

Il eut honte et Shion le vit. Il se leva pour le prendre par les épaules.

« J'imagine que ça te fait mal d'apprendre cela et de comprendre ce qui en a découlé par la suite. Mû n'est pas conscient de tout ça. Comme je te l'ai dit, il a tout occulté. Mais il aurait fallu que tu le saches à un moment ou à un autre. Si je te le dis, c'est que je te fais confiance. Montre-t-en digne, Saga. »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête et vit la douleur dans les yeux de Shion. Comme si toute cette histoire le peinait, lui aussi. Alors il se leva à son tour et chercha dans son placard le meilleur remède à la peine qu'il connaisse. Un remède auquel le Pope ne dirait jamais non.

Le whisky.

_À suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Nuances de sépia

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Amitié, général, un peu de drame

**Personnages :** Mû, Aphrodite, mention de pairings divers

**Rating : **PG

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada et extrait de _Don't think twice, it's allright_ de Bob Dylan

**Note :** Après un an de sommeil, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Tibet, 30 mars 1991_

Malgré le flot de touristes en mal de frissons bouddhiques, la ville de Llassa suintait la peur et la misère. Des policiers armés montaient la garde un peu partout et des pauvres faisaient la manche à chaque coin de rue. La domination chinoise sur la province tibétaine était sensible partout. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre, les regards étaient fuyants et les passants furtifs.

Aphrodite n'aimait pas ça.

Il ignorait ce que pensait Mû qui marchait si vite à côté de lui qu'il peinait presque à le suivre. L'Atlante semblait vouloir se fondre dans la masse. Il portait même un bonnet rabattu au ras des yeux qui dissimulait les deux points sur son front. Le Suédois s'en étonnait un peu : dans cette société contemporaine, dans tous les coins du monde, les tatouages étaient à la mode. Mû aurait très bien pu faire passer ses points de vie pour une quelconque marque tribale ou autre appartenance à un groupe. C'était vrai, quelque part, bien sûr, mais faire croire que ces taches étaient artificielles ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

Aphrodite, lui, avait attaché ses cheveux parce que le vent, en altitude, les faisait voler dans tous les sens, ce qui le gênait. Les gens, hommes et femmes, jeunes et vieux, touristes et locaux, se retournaient régulièrement sur lui pour le regarder. Son physique faisait toujours des ravages et cela lui plaisait. Son ego était flatté. Au Sanctuaire, il n'y avait plus guère que les nouveaux apprentis pour se pâmer devant lui. Les autres étaient habitués et ne le regardaient même plus. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Le chevalier des Poissons étant un être quelque peu futile, il ne prêtait guère attention à ceux qui le regardaient avec les yeux du cœur.

Il suivit Mû dans une petite impasse d'un quartier déserté par les touristes. Les bâtiments typiques étaient remplacés ici par des façades grises et lépreuses, suintant la misère par toutes les fissures qui étaient d'ailleurs nombreuses. Aphrodite n'aima pas du tout cet endroit. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec ce qui était laid. Il fit cependant abstraction et suivit son frère d'armes dont le visage n'exprimait absolument rien, comme d'habitude. Pas la moindre appréhension, pas la plus petite émotion. C'était presque gênant.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Une plaque en bois indiquait une inscription en chinois que le Suédois, qui ne parlait ni ne lisait cette langue, fut incapable de décoder. Mû frappa et recula d'un pas. Aphrodite suivit le mouvement.

Il se tint sur ses gardes et se montra attentif aux moindres réactions de l'Atlante.

Une femme leur ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Aphrodite fut surpris de voir qu'elle était Occidentale. Ses cheveux blonds étaient à moitié cachés par une chèche nouée autour de son crâne et ses yeux bleus évoquaient le velours qui tapisse le fond de certaines boîtes à bijoux. Elle était petite, vêtue d'un jean râpé et d'un long gilet marron et ses pieds nus étaient chaussés de sabots. Elle ressemblait à ces baba-cools qui avaient investi la région vingt ans auparavant, en quête d'une paix d'esprit de pacotille entre sexe, chichon et religions orientales. Elle regarda les deux hommes d'un air inexpressif et, au grand étonnement d'Aphrodite, elle s'adressa à eux en chinois. Le chevalier des Poissons laissa Mû prendre la conversation en main puisqu'il aurait été bien incapable de répondre à la femme. Cette dernière, après quelques paroles échangées avec l'Atlante, s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Ils traversèrent une cour remplie de bambins s'égayant dans la poussière puis pénétrèrent dans un petit bâtiment décrépi. Ils furent ensuite conduits dans un couloir suintant d'humidité jusqu'à un petit bureau sans fenêtres. Les cris d'enfants qui jouaient s'entendaient distinctement à travers les cloisons. La femme prononça encore quelques mots de chinois puis sortit, les laissant seuls.

Aphrodite considéra une minute son compagnon qui, une fois n'étant pas coutume, semblait un peu nerveux. Les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, il fixait le mur en face de lui. Le Suédois pouvait comprendre : après tout, le natif de Jamir allait retrouver quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis vingt ans… Néanmoins quelque chose le tracassait dans toute cette histoire.

— Mû ?

— … ?

— Pourquoi cette fille nous a-t-elle parlé en chinois ?

— Parce qu'il est interdit de parler une autre langue au Tibet. Une manifestation comme une autre de la domination de la Chine, j'imagine.

— Ah.

Le chevalier des Poissons aurait bien interrogé son frère d'armes sur ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était indiscret alors il préféra se taire. Le silence s'étira entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant passer une femme grande et maigre, au teint olivâtre, dont seuls les cheveux blancs trahissaient son âge. Vêtue d'un pantalon ample resserré aux chevilles et d'une tunique aux manches larges, elle dégageait quelque chose qu'Aphrodite n'aurait su définir.

Elle regarda Mû un long moment et souffla quelque chose que le Scandinave comprit parfaitement puisque c'était de l'allemand.

— Mon tout petit…

Aphrodite n'avait jamais vu Mû pleurer. Une larme se formant au coin de ses yeux avant de rouler sur sa joue relevait de l'inédit pour le chevalier des Poissons. L'Atlante avança jusqu'à son ancienne nourrice, l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure blanche.

« Mon tout petit », répétait la femme d'une voix enrouée. Ses mains osseuses caressaient les mèches parme comme lorsqu'on console un enfant effrayé. Mû ne disait rien, se contentait de la serrer contre lui. C'était un spectacle très poignant. Le natif de Jamir avait retrouvé celle qui lui avait fait office de mère, qui l'avait élevé et choyé jusqu'à ce que Shion ne l'emmène au Sanctuaire. La réalité heurta Aphrodite de plein fouet. Lui n'avait plus personne. Il courait après un fantôme, pas une créature de chair et de sang. Les nounous des différents orphelinats qu'il avait fréquentés ne lui avaient pas laissé de souvenir impondérable, à part celui d'une envie de fuir. L'Etat providence suédois ignorait les orphelins comme lui, ceux dont personne ne voulait.

Durant les trois premières années de sa vie, Mû avait eu quelqu'un à aimer. Pas Aphrodite. Alors le fier chevalier des Poissons enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter doucement.

Qu'il était dur, le prix à payer pour protéger l'humanité… Le Nordique se savait égoïste mais il avait besoin de se laisser aller un peu, même si ça lui faisait des cernes sous les yeux et s'il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il comprenait qu'il était seul et que tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir des autres auparavant n'était pas grand-chose à côté de ce que Mû avait. Il comprit également qu'il ne savait pas aimer, contrairement à l'Atlante qui avait préféré quitter le Sanctuaire alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin plutôt que d'affronter la mort de son maître et la « disparition » de son frère d'armes préféré.

Saga avait bien de la chance et Aphrodite espéra pour lui que le Gémeaux en était conscient.

Au bout d'un moment, il leva la tête pour essuyer ses larmes et il constata que Mû et sa nourrice le regardaient. La femme semblait compatissante et l'Atlante presque amusé. Ce dernier posa une main sur les reins de celle qui lui avait servi de mère et tenta les présentations dans un allemand un peu maladroit :

— Voici Monika, dit-il. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi quand j'étais petit. Monika, je te présente…

— Stefan, coupa brièvement Aphrodite.

Il était temps que les masques tombent et il préféra se présenter sous sa véritable identité.

La dénommée Monika allait serrer la main du Suédois quand la personne qui avait accueilli les deux hommes dans l'orphelinat entra en coup de vent. Elle prononça tout un discours en chinois et la nourrice de Mû, après s'être excusée et avoir assuré qu'elle reviendrait rapidement, sortit à sa suite.

Les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Des enfants se sont battus, dit Mû. Il y a des égratignures à soigner.

Aphrodite ne répondit pas. L'Atlante pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Tu as les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule.

En temps normal, le Nordique aurait trouvé ces propos très insultants mais il comprit que le but du Bélier était de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Après tout, ils étaient aussi peu doués l'un que l'autre pour parler sentiments et se remonter mutuellement le moral s'avérait très compliqué. Alors, pour montrer qu'il avait compris, Aphrodite sourit et sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le nez.

Quand même, tout ça manquait furieusement de classe.

Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Mû avait retrouvé ses airs impassibles même s'il reniflait encore de temps en temps et le Poissons ne lui posa aucune question, même s'il en avait très envie. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il éprouvait. S'il était heureux ou soulagé. Et surtout, surtout, il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait l'étreinte de quelqu'un qui vous avait aimé comme une mère, lui qui était en quête de la sienne.

Il respecta néanmoins le silence de l'Atlante et repoussa ses interrogations au fond de son esprit.

La nourrice revint au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre les deux hommes. Elle les observa un moment, impénétrable, fixant plus longuement son regard sur le Suédois. Peut-être se demandait-elle qui était cet homme qui accompagnait son ancien protégé. Elle semblait insensible face à la grande beauté d'Aphrodite et ce dernier n'eût su dire s'il s'en trouvait surpris ou soulagé. C'était une grande première pour lui, à tout le moins depuis qu'il avait obtenu son armure d'Or. Avant, il n'était qu'un gamin crasseux aux cheveux emmêlés, puis un apprenti dont l'éducation était entièrement à faire.

La femme s'assit derrière son bureau et s'adressa à Mû en chinois.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, après toutes ces années ?

— Pourrais-tu parler allemand, s'il te plaît ? Aph… heu, Stefan ne comprend pas le chinois.

Elle fixa à nouveau le Scandinave et son regard était si pénétrant qu'Aphrodite baissa le nez comme un gamin pris en faute.

Il était reconnaissant à Mû de l'inclure dans la conversation mais il aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que de le lui dire.

— Je voulais te revoir, dit le chevalier du Bélier à son ancienne nourrice. L'homme qui est venu me chercher ici quand j'étais petit m'a promis que je pourrais revenir ici quand j'aurais vingt-cinq ans.

Aphrodite songea que les paroles de Shion avaient dû être un peu différentes. Dans les circonstances de l'époque, le grand Pope avait sans doute pensé que son disciple n'atteindrait pas cet âge à cause de la guerre sainte imminente et que cette promesse, s'il l'avait vraiment faite, avait eu pour but de rassurer le petit Tibétain déboussolé sous le ciel grec. Dans les souvenirs des Poissons, Mû avait été un enfant maladif qui ne s'était trouvé bien qu'en compagnie d'Aldébaran qui était aussi dépaysé que lui, de Milo qui était l'ami de tout le monde et de l'inévitable Saga qui avait été sa peluche humaine presque dès le début.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne prêtait plus grande attention à la conversation et il sursauta au contact du Bélier qui le secouait légèrement par l'épaule.

— Excusez-moi, dit-il, vaguement contrit.

Il sentait deux paires d'yeux fixées sur lui. Le regard réprobateur de Mû et celui, amusé, de la nourrice. Cette dernière lui posa plusieurs questions sur ses relations avec son ancien protégé, la façon dont ils s'étaient connus, toutes sortes de choses pour l'inclure dans la discussion. Aphrodite ne savait quoi répondre. Comment expliquer à cette femme tout ce qui tournait autour de la chevalerie d'Athéna ? Devant sa réserve, Mû eut un sourire.

— Monika sait beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne sembles le croire.

— Ah ?

— L'orphelinat dans lequel nous nous trouvons est financé depuis des années par la fondation Graad.

Le Nordique déglutit. La fondation Graad, c'était l'association dirigée par le vieux bonhomme qui avait recueilli l'incarnation d'Athéna après la mort d'Aioros.

— Tout était écrit, dit Mû.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais sur un gamin en pleurs, cette fois.

Un gamin qui n'avait pas de sourcils et deux taches orangées sur le front. Le chevalier des Poissons coula un regard perplexe au petit garçon. Il ignorait qu'il existait d'autres représentants de cette ethnie que Mû, Shion et le turbulent Kiki.

Mû échangea un regard complice avec sa nourrice.

— Tu permets que je m'en occupe ?

La dénommée Monika échangea quelques mots de chinois avec l'enfant, puis Mû le prit par la main et l'emmena dehors.

— Puisque votre camarade n'est plus là, dit la responsable de l'orphelinat à Aphrodite, peut-être serez-vous plus à l'aise pour me parler. Votre cœur est lourd de secrets et je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de particulier. Pourquoi ne pas vous ouvrir à moi, Stefan ?

— Pourquoi le faire, au contraire ?

— Parce que cela fait trente-cinq ans que j'aide les enfants perdus. Êtes-vous un enfant perdu ?

Acculé par le regard insistant fixé sur lui, Aphrodite ne put que confirmer les propos de la nourrice de Mû.

oOØOo

_Sanctuaire, même jour_

Kanon des Gémeaux, qui rentrait ce jour-là d'une mission mandatée par le grand Pope, n'avait qu'une envie : avaler un bon repas consistant et se coucher. N'ayant pas trouvé Shion dans son Temple, c'est auprès d'Athéna elle-même qu'il avait fait son compte rendu. Il aimait autant ça. La Déesse lui avait non seulement montré le chemin de la rédemption, elle lui avait aussi sauvé la vie. Malgré son mauvais caractère et sa personnalité aussi endurcie que puisse l'être celle d'un être humain, jamais il n'oublierait cette cosmo-énergie bienveillante. Le grand Pope, par contre, n'était à ses yeux qu'un sbire comme un autre, une sorte d'intermédiaire entre l'incarnation divine et sa chevalerie. Un statut somme toute inutile. Après tout, au début de la Guerre Sainte, quand il avait revêtu l'Armure sacrée après la mort de Saga, le poste était vacant et cela ne les avait pas empêchés de tuer quelques Spectres. Tout comme Shion n'avait pas pu empêcher sa propre mort de la main de Saga, d'ailleurs. Kanon aurait bien voulu que, lors de leur résurrection, ce poste désuet disparaisse mais l'ancien chevalier du Bélier était revenu et avait repris son poste…

Le cadet de Saga devait se l'avouer, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le vieil Atlante. Il avait récupéré un corps de jeune homme et, selon Kanon, il en profitait de façon éhontée pour arpenter le Sanctuaire et se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Ça l'énervait rien que d'y penser.

Alors, pour ne pas ajouter l'agacement à la fatigue, il repoussa la pensée de Shion pour rêver à son oreiller et à un énorme plat de pâtes.

Plus que quelques Temples à traverser et il y serait.

Sa joie à l'idée de regagner ses pénates rétrécit comme une peau de chagrin à peine après avoir dépassé la maison du Cancer. Un rapide échange avec le locataire des lieux, l'infréquentable Deathmask, lui avait appris que le Grand Pope s'était rendu au troisième Temple… et qu'il n'en était pas ressorti depuis.

Youpi.

Il descendit presque à reculons les dernière marches et masqua sa présence pour se faufiler furtivement dans les appartements privés de la maison des Gémeaux. Il ne voulait pas que Shion le voie.

En franchissant la porte cachée entre deux colonnes, il entendit deux voix avinées qui massacraient du Bob Dylan et il changea tout de suite d'avis. Sans dire que Saga était un ascète (au contraire, il fumait comme un pompier), il préférait le café à l'alcool et ne buvait que dans des circonstances très particulières. En petites quantités de surcroît, son traitement médicamenteux faisant mauvais ménage avec la boisson. Il s'était certainement passé quelque chose.

Ce qu'il vit en premier dans la pièce principale fut sa bouteille de Balvenie aux deux tiers vide alors qu'elle était pleine avant son départ en mission. Sur la banquette de marbre, son frère aîné et le phénomène de foire faisant office de grand Pope étaient vautrés comme des clochards, s'époumonant par-dessus un disque en sourdine

_Still I wish there was somethin' you would do or say_

_To try and make me change my mind and stay_

_We never did too much talkin' anyway _

_So don't think twice, it's all right…_

— Mon whisky, bordel ! tonna le Gémeaux par intérim, si furieux qu'il en aurait fait fuir un troupeau de Spectres.

— Oh, mon frère, gloussa Saga, ivre mort.

— Bonsoir Kanon, ajouta Shion, tout aussi saoul mais qui semblait mieux tenir l'alcool. Tu viens faire ton rapport de mission ?

— Non. Je rentrais simplement me coucher et je vous trouve tous les deux beurrés comme des Polonais. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici avant que je ne vous envoie tous les deux dans une autre dimension ?

— On se calme.

Le grand Pope se redressa et enflamma légèrement son cosmos pour montrer qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et pour éviter tout conflit.

— Je suis venu parler à Saga de choses graves qui l'ont un peu secoué, nous avons bu un verre pour faire passer l'émotion et, je l'avoue, nous en avons un peu abusé.

Loin de calmer l'ancien général de Poséidon, cette explication le mit encore plus en colère.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore raconté ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, Saga a assez de mal à se remettre comme ça ? Vous avez encore voulu le punir, espèce de vieux machin décati ?

— Kanon, ça suffit. C'est au Grand Pope que tu parles, ne l'oublie pas. Ce que j'ai dit à Saga concerne la raison pour laquelle Mû est parti pour le Tibet hier matin.

Le deuxième jumeau passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

— Mû est parti au Tibet. D'accord. Je ne comprends que couic mais c'est pas grave. Votre disciple chéri s'est carapaté en laissant mon frère tout seul, vous venez le harceler, donc tout va très bien Madame la Marquise.

— C'est bon, grogna Saga, toujours aussi saoul mais dont l'infime part de sobriété semblait reprendre le dessus. Shion ne me harcelait pas. Mû a voulu renouer avec ses racines et sa petite enfance. C'est son droit. Il va revenir.

— Eh bien j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à me taire… Rentrez chez vous, Grand Pope, ajouta Kanon en insistant de façon moqueuse sur le titre. Je m'occupe de mon frère alors ne vous en mêlez plus. Ça nous fera des vacances.

— Et ton rapport de mission ?

— Il a été remis directement à Athéna puisque vous étiez trop occupé à remuer la poussière sous les tapis plutôt que d'assurer vos fonctions. Maintenant, dehors.

Comme Shion ne bougeait pas, l'ancien Dragon des mers enflamma à son tour son cosmos et montra la porte du doigt.

— Dehors, espèce de vieux chenoque !

Bien qu'il ne fût pas choqué par l'insulte — venant de Kanon, il y était habitué — le représentant d'Athéna battit en retraite.

Une fois dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il avait probablement abusé du whisky. Il tenait bien l'alcool en temps normal mais cette fois-ci, les hurlements de Kanon lui vrillaient encore le crâne et il avait l'impression de ne pas marcher droit.

Les quelques milliers de marches à monter pour atteindre son palais ne seraient pas de tout repos.

Il traversa très vite la maison du Cancer où l'ambiance était toujours un peu malsaine, puis celle du Lion qui était totalement silencieuse. Aiolia devait être encore fourré chez son frère. Par contre, Shion ralentit au passage du palais de la Vierge. Une douce lumière et une agréable odeur d'encens filtraient jusqu'au dehors.

Shaka priait.

Le vieil Atlante se glissa dans l'alcôve consacrée et observa un moment le sixième Gardien du Sanctuaire dont le cosmos exprimait tant de paix. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué.

L'Indien, comme à son habitude, garda les yeux clos en s'adressant à son supérieur.

— Grand Pope, votre aura est troublée.

— La soirée a été longue et… je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu.

— Ce n'est guère raisonnable.

— Ta sagesse t'honore, Shaka mais malgré mon corps redevenu jeune, je suis un vieil homme. Me permets-tu de prier en ta compagnie pour apaiser mon âme ?

Le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge accepta avec un petit sourire.

Shion s'assit alors en tailleur et envoya des prières à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Il pensa au bonheur de son disciple, à celui de Saga, à celui de Kanon qui était bien trop mal embouché pour son propre bien. Il pria pour la paix, la sécurité de la terre et pour lui-même, un peu. Sans s'en rendre compte, plongé dans son osmose avec les divers divins, il s'assoupit.

Alors Shaka se leva, aida le grand Pope à s'allonger et alla chercher une couverture qu'il étendit sur le corps endormi à l'âme un peu trop lourde.

oOØOo

Dans les appartements privés du temple des Gémeaux, Kanon avait un peu de mal à décolérer. Il cacha sa bouteille de whisky bien au fond du placard et spécifia à Saga qu'il devrait en payer une neuve de sa poche. Il vida et lava les verres, rangea le désordre provoqué par les deux ivrognes improvisés tandis que son aîné était toujours affalé sur sa banquette de marbre comme une carpette.

Le troisième Gardien par intérim envoya quelques pensées meurtrières à l'endroit du grand Pope.

Lorsque la pièce eut repris une apparence convenable (comprendre une fois que toutes les saletés eurent été poussées dans les coins), Kanon se tourna vers son frère :

— T'as pris ton cachet ?

— Sais plus.

— Tu fais chier.

L'ancien Dragon des mers fouina dans les affaires de son aîné pour trouver la plaquette entamée d'antidépresseurs, compta les pilules restantes et en sortit une qu'il donna à Saga avec un verre d'eau.

— Avale ça, ivrogne. Après ça, dodo. Et ne viens pas pleurer si t'as la gueule de bois demain matin.

Il aurait volontiers maudit Mû d'être parti. En temps normal, c'était le Bélier qui chouchoutait son frère. Ceci étant, même s'il ne savait pas grand chose et si la situation lui semblait assez obscure, il avait bien compris que l'Atlante avait quelque chose d'important à faire au Tibet.

— Mû est parti tout seul ?

— Non, répondit Saga en avalant son médicament. Y a Aphrodite avec lui.

— Aphrodite ?

Décidément, il s'était passé de drôles de choses pendant qu'il était en mission. Même si ça ne le regardait pas, il lui semblait que le Bélier et le Poissons n'étaient pas spécialement copains… Enfin, tout ça n'était pas ses affaires. Il se rendit dans leur chambre commune, se débarrassa de sa tunique sale qu'il poussa du pied sous le lit et enfila un caleçon propre avant de se rouler en boule sous sa couette en espérant que Saga ne tarde pas trop.

Il s'était passé bien des choses depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus. Les Dieux leur avaient fait payer de s'être mis en travers d'Hadès, et ce même si Athéna était la petite chouchoute de Zeus. Ils avaient bien souffert pour regagner le monde vivant et quand ils y étaient parvenus, tout avait été à reconstruire, au Sanctuaire comme dans leurs têtes. Saga et Kanon avaient dû régler des différends datant de leur adolescence, de leur rébellion contre l'ordre établi et de la haine mutuelle qui en avait découlé. Trouver un équilibre et un semblant d'affection fraternelle avait pris du temps. Ils s'étaient ignorés, battus, insultés, avaient pleuré chacun dans leur coin puis l'édifice s'était tout doucement construit. À présent, si Kanon trouvait parfois Saga pleurnichard, servile et nombriliste et si l'aîné considérait le cadet comme caractériel et irrespectueux, ils étaient frères avant tout, comme jamais ils n'auraient dû cesser de l'être.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le Gémeaux en titre gagna la chambre, visiblement épuisé et un peu déprimé par son abus de boisson et, Kanon le suspectait fortement, ce que Shion lui avait dit, il n'hésita pas à lui faire une place dans son propre lit.

Avec un drôle de petit sourire, Saga se déshabilla à son tour et se coula sous la couette pour se bouiner contre son frère.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin en ils savaient qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre à présent. Saga savait que son cadet le soutiendrait en cas de besoin jusqu'au retour de Mû. Tout comme Kanon savait que son aîné ne lui poserait aucune question. Même s'il savait mieux que personne fermer son esprit, il ne pouvait lui cacher certaines choses. Y compris de ces sentiments auxquels il refusait de donner un nom.

Les deux frères s'endormirent enlacés, chacun comptant sur l'autre pour faire oublier l'absent.

_A suivre_


End file.
